EMF First Blood
First Blood is an annual professional wrestling pay-per-view produced by The Extreme Measures Federation. The first event on record (due to much of EMFs 1999-2001 history being missing) was in 2001. It is the annual December event, following Latino Heat. It is the EMFs biggest show of the year, comparable to that of Wrestlemania. Results 2001 December 30th 2001 *Nemesis defeated Sephiroth and RVD in a Triple Threat Match **Nemesis pinned Sephiroth after the Final Blow. *Wasabi defeated Dead Ringer **Wasabi pinned Dead Ringer with a small package. *Steve Hiroko defeated Punisher **Hiroko pinned Punisher with a suplex into a pin. *EMF Women's Champion "Black Widow" Katrina Ikeda defeated Lita to retain the EMF Women's Championship **Widow pinned Lita after Natashia nailed her with a Steel Chair. *EMF Intercontinental Champion Jarred Carthallion defeated Cobra and Msytical in a Triple Threat Match to retain the EMF Intercontinental Championship ** Jarred pinned Cobra after Mystical had knocked him out with a three handled credenza *Badd Boy defeated Justin Franchise in a Triple Cage Match. ** Badd Boy free'd Ashlee from the Cage (Though he shouldn't have) and threw Franchise down to the floor. *EMF World Champion Primetime and Steve Hiroko battled to a no contest **Special Referee X-Cold never officially ended the match, and Primetime left the ring. 2002 December 29th 2002 *Wes Ikeda defeated AJ Detmer and Rob Steelheart in a Triple Threat Match. **Wes pinned Steelheart after a "finisher". *Katrina Ikeda defeated EMF Women's Champion Mercedes to win the EMF Women's Championship ** Katrina pinned Mercedes with the Widow-sault. *Raptor defeated Road Van Toad* ** Road never made it to the ring, so Raptor was declared the winner. * Wes Ikeda defeated Adam Lax to win the EMF Television Championship ** Wed Ikeda pinned Lax with a bridged Full Nelson Suplex. * Tony Ikeda defeated Justin Franchise in a First Blood Match ** Ikeda made Franchise bleed with the VanDaminator, sending a chair into his head. * Jarred Carthallion defeated EMF World Champion Primetime, Raptor and Def Metal in an Elimination Fatal 4 Way for the EMF World Championship ** Jarred pinned Primetime when he countered a cross-body block. ** Jarred pinned Def Metal after a Soul Reaver ** Jarred pinned Raptor after an Apocalypse onto a Steel Chair. 2003 December 28th 2003 *"Insane" Michael Wilts defeated Messiah by Disqualification. ** Messiah was disqualified for attempting to use a Steel Chair and shoving the referee. *Tyrant defeated CaRnAgE **Tyrant pinned CRAE with a Victory roll. *TwilighT defeated Kaedon in a Last Man Standing Match **Both men were down, but TwilighT was pulled up by Dirty D *Shady Shane defeated Jarred Carthallion and CM Punk in a Triple Threat Match for the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Shane pinned Jarred after hitting the Shady Tree. Punk then stole the Title Belt. *EMF World Champion Wes Ikeda defeated Tony Ikeda by Disqualification to retain the EMF World Championship **Tony Ikeda intentionally got DQ'ed, hitting Wes with a chair, as he did not want to wrestle the match. 2004 December 26th 2004 *Al Snow defeated Batista **Al Snow pinned Batista after a sunset flip. *Kaedon defeated The Undertaker and Michael Webber in a Triple Threat Match **Kaedon pinned Webber after a Kaedon Crush. *Trish Stratus defeated EMF Women's Champion Claire to win the EMF Women's Championship **Trish pinned Claire after the Stratusfaction. *EMF Television Champion John Cena defeated Wasabi by Count Out to retain the EMF Television Championship **Cena and Wasabi both crashed through the Spanish Announce table, but Cena rolled into the ring on the count of 9 *Dewey Pond defeated James Hardy **Both men crashed through a table and Pond got an arm over Hardy. *Randy Orton, Prez Mike, Destroyer and Sierra defeated Chris Jericho in a 4 on 1 Elimination Match **Chris Jericho pinned Prez Mike with a small package. **Randy Orton submitted to the Walls of Jericho **Destroyer was disqualified for throwing Jericho into an exposed turnbuckle. **Sierra pinned Jericho after Tazz interfered and knocked him out with the Tazz-mission. *EMF World Champion Angelus Archer defeated Josh Hanley in a ladder match to retain the EMF World Championship **Angelus reached the title after giving Hanley a Slain off the ladder. 2005 December 25th 2005 *Vince McMahon defeated "Stonecold" Steve Austin by Count Out **Vince hit Austin with a leg lariat then rolled into the ring. *Chyna defeated Rylee in a ladder match **Chyna climbed the ladder after a belly-to-back suplex. *Scotty Kincaid defeated EMF Television Champion Tyson Tomko to win the EMF Television Championship **Kincaid made Tomko submit to the Kincaid Cloverleaf. *Ravage defeated Talon **Ravage pinned Talon after hitting The grain of sand from the top rope. *Monty Brown defeated Dewey Pond **Brown pinned Pond following the pounce **As a result, Pond was forced to leave the EMF (he returned soon after) *EMF Intercontinental Champion AJ Styles defeated MDK to retain the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Styles pinned MDK with a school boy. *Angelus Archer defeated Matt Dragon in a slaughter house match. **Angelus nailed the slain through a table into barbwire and Matt Dragon couldn't answer the 10 count. *John Cena defeated EMF World Champion Wes Ikeda to win the EMF World Championship **Cena pinned Wes following the FU. 2006 December 31st 2006 *Dewey Pond defeated Sabu in a Hardcore match **Pond pinned Sabu following a Dew drop through a table. *Amy Jericho defeated Christy Hemme in a Hair Vs Hair Match **The stipulation was the loser had to due her hair blonde for 4 weeks. However, John Cena split the punishment between both women, leaving them blonde for 2 weeks each. *Rad Hazard defeated CJ Lethal in a First Blood Match **Rad hit CJ with a drop-toe hold into the steps, causing Lethal to bleed. *Morphine defeated EMF TV Champion Marc Mead to win the EMF Television Championship **Morphine countered a small package to pin Marc. *Ken Kennedy defeated Rex (stip unknown) **Kennedy pinned Rex when both men were tangles in barbwire. *EMF World Champion John Cena defeated AJ Styles and Jarred Carthallion in a Triple Threat Match to retain the EMF World Championship **Cena pinned AJ after he crashed through a table. 2007 December 30th 2007 *Becky Bayless defeated Tori. **Becky pinned Tori with a Jackknife pin. *EMF Women's Champion Miss Jackie defeated Torrie Wilson to retain the EMF Women's Championship ** Torrie lost by disqualification when Mickie James hit Jackie with the Mick Kick. *Gambler defeated Kevin Bourne and Jeff Hardy in a Triple Threat Match to earn a shot at the EMF Extreme Championship. **Gambler pinned Jeff Hardy after Bourne took him out with the Checkmate. *Robbie Morphine and EMF Intercontinental Champion Troy Gafgen both won separate falls in a 2 fall Triple Threat match against EMF Extreme Champion Dan Godwin **The first fall was for the Extreme Title. Morphine pinned Troy to win Godwin's title. ** The second fall was the IC Title. Troy pinned Morphine to retain. *Dan Godwin defeated Angelus Archer, Erik Hasher, Carnage, Dewey Pond and Troy Gafgen in an Elimination Chamber match for the vacant EMF World Championship **Troy Gafgen pinned Dewey Pond after the Crack of Dawn. **Dan Godwin pinned Angelus Archer after the eXecution **Dan Godwin, Troy Gafgen and Erik Hasher pinned Carnage after the eXecution **Dan Godwin pinned Troy Gafgen after the eXecution **Dan Godwin pinned Erik Hasher after a midair eXecution. 2008 December 28th 2008 2009 This event will take place on December 27th 2009 *No card has been announced yet. Category:Extreme Measures Federation Category:PPV